Tetsu Trudge
| romaji_name = Ushio Tetsu | ja_trans_name = Tetsu Ushio | ser_name = Nadzornik Dradž | toei_anime_debut = | anime_debut = (second series) | appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (first series) * [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_wii = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_pc = Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator | gender = Male | organization = Sector Security | school = Domino High School | occupation = Sector Security Commissioner | previous_occupation = * Hall monitor * Sector Security Officer | anime_deck = * Guard * Pursuit/Stygian * Worm | wc09_deck = For Duel's End | wc10_deck = Tetsu's Justice | wc11_deck = Tetsu's Justice | ydt1_deck = * Chasing Security * Goyo Security | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Tetsu Trudge, known as Tetsu Ushio in the Japanese version, is a hall monitor at Domino High School in Yu-Gi-Oh! and a member of Sector Security in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's set many years after the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh!, there was debate among fans as to whether it was the same character appearing in both series. The Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book indicates he is the same character. However, Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time indicates that enough time has passed that some characters from the previous series are no longer alive. The anniversary book can also be interpreted as the 5D's version being based directly from the original series character thus explaining why it says that they are the same character. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's version recites some of his lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. Appearance Trudge's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Trudge is tall and strong, and has a great eyebrows. In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' anime, Trudge has brown hair.. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Trudge has black hair and the color of his skin is darker than before. After suffering an accident during a duel with Yusei, Trudge is left with a scar on his face. Personality In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, despite his harsh traits, Trudge paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck; when asked by his superior why he did it, Trudge simply replied, "Well, it is the humanity of a Duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Trudge different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. He is very cruel and disrespectful towards the people of Satellite, often calling them "Satellite scum". However, after meeting Martha, Trudge changes, and becomes friends with Yusei. His gaming personality is also different from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga: whereas he respects his opponents and plays fairly in 5D's, he is not above cheating or even harming his opponent to win in the manga (this may symbolize a change of heart on Trudge's outlook, most likely after cheating previously resulted in a Penalty Game). Biography ''Yu-Gi-Oh! .]] Ushio appears in a flashback, where he is beating up Joey and Tristan in front of Yugi to his horror and imposing a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Yugi insists that Joey and Tristan are his friends. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ushio's name is listed among the disappearing residents of Domino City as Trueman sent them to the World of Darkness. When Nightshroud was defeated, all the victims were freed. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fortune Cup In the English version, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Trudge is now a henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the Sector Security, who prevents residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. He confronts Yusei Fudo while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities and accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner. He claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. residential area.|thumb]] Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011 but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, he decides to arrest him. However, Lazar shows up. Trudge, who didn't know Lazar, questioned Lazar's authority. After being called a street beat cop by Lazar, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza Izinski, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signers Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Grady, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. .]] As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack, assisted by Carly, and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina Simington on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly Carmine and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge has a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a tulip. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, she puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later becomes an ally of Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others. He later escorts both the twins to one of the fail-safe controllers to stop the Dark Signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits, Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her, but Leo is caught up in a Duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Devack. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders gets a hold of him again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Roman says that Yusei should meet him at the Old Ener-D Reactor for a Duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witnessed the duel between Roman and Yusei and later followed him to where Akiza was going to duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching he comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Not being able to at first, that is until Mina shouts out loud for Jack which makes Trudge jealous and determined, enabling him to even reap the cage door as though he was much stronger. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph in the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s revenge against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also get to the dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph, which is over New Domino City. As with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where he reveals to them his identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within the Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Underworld, to which Trudge, along with Mina, Leo, Luna and Akiza, can only watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. After that Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. As Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carl, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. World Riding Grand Prix After some time had passed, Trudge becomes partners with Mina, the new Special Investigations Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and asks them for their assistance, though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly summons his strongest monster, "Goyo Guardian", until he falls against Ghost's "Meklord Emperor Wisel", who absorbed his Synchro Monster and defeats him. Due to the impact, Trudge became severely injured and hospitalized. As he was wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchro Monsters against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels Akiza Izinski as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely plays dirty and rough on her, probably to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first he seems to take the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon," but loses when Akiza makes a comeback. Trudge is later seen leading the Security force that comes to Crash Town to take Lawton and Barbara into custody. He claimed to not arrest those working for Radley and Malcolm because they were needed to rebuild the town. Before Team Catastrophys Duel with Team 5d's, Trudge wanted to investigate, but Mina nicely told him to sit down. taking separate paths.]] Ark cradle During the fight against Team New World Trudge tried to stop the match, but both times Lazar refused. After the Ark Cradle begun to descend, he Mina and other officers begun evacuating people. At the end of the series before the Signer's departed, he and Yusei talked for a bit about their future plans. It was at this time Yusei decided that he would stay in Domino, rather than leave like his friends. Other appearances Ushio.png | Tetsu Ushio (manga) 1stSeriesUshio.png | Ushio (Toei anime) TetsuTrudgeDT.jpg | Tetsu Trudge (Duel Terminal) Demitrius the Bully-DDM.png | [[Demitrius the Bully|Demitrius the Bully (Dungeon Dice Monsters)]] TetsuTrudgeMD.png | [[Tetsu Trudge (Millennium Duels)|Tetsu Trudge (Millennium Duels)]] Trudge-TF05.png | [[Tetsu Trudge (Tag Force)|Tetsu Trudge (Tag Force)]] Trudge-WB01.gif | [[Tetsu Trudge (Wheelie Breakers)|Tetsu Trudge (Wheelie Breakers)]] Decks Standing While possessed by one of Roman Goodwin's spiders, Trudge uses a "Worm" Deck, solely focused on reducing his opponent's Deck through cards such as "Warm Worm" and "Dark Diviner". To easily Dark Synchro Summon, Trudge uses cards like "Worm Bait" to gather the Tributes necessary for his "Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue". Turbo Guard Deck Trudge initially used a Guard Deck, mainly focused on maintaining field presence through cards such as "Assault Dog", which he would later tribute to summon his more powerful monsters such as "Handcuffs Dragon". As he relies on brute force to win, he also uses to counter his opponent's Trap Cards like "Wiretap". He also uses "Montage Dragon" to inflict large amounts of damage. Special Pursuit After his defeat by Yusei, Trudge acquires a Special Pursuit Deck from the Security chief. This Deck mainly focuses on preventing the opponent from activating Speed Spell Cards by locking them down with "Gate Blocker", also ensuring field presence with "Broken Blocker". During this, Trudge will go on the offensive with powerful monsters such as "Goyo Guardian" while also punishing the opponent for playing defensively through cards like "Search Striker" and "Pursuit Chaser". Most of Trudge's Spell and Trap Cards focus on locking the opponent down or inflicting effect damage such as "Climactic Barricade" and "Speed Spell - Sonic Buster or "Speed Spell - Speed Demon respectively. Trudge also uses his "Terminal Countdown" as a contingency if his original strategies don't work. Duels Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters